


Sick Bird

by alwayswaitingforsomething



Series: Damian & Birdflash [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Damian Wayne, Sick Dick Grayson, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswaitingforsomething/pseuds/alwayswaitingforsomething
Summary: Dick is sick and Damian and Wally take care of him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Damian & Birdflash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127936
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Sick Bird

"Do it Dick." 

"No." 

"Come on, just do it!"

"No." 

Damian listened quietly from outside Richard and West's door. West was a nuisance that Richard was...fond of, for whatever reason. He had "died" shortly after Richard became Batman and had come back six months ago, had been living with them as long, and has been-Damian shudders, this is the worst part- _engaged_ to Richard for three months. Damian didn't know much of relationships but he was sure that the participants should court for more than half a year. 

Pennyworth had tried to explain to Damian that Richard and West had been best friends since Richard became Robin, and that Richard and West had dated for a very long time prior to West disappearing in the Speed Force. Damian didn't care. No one was worthy of Richard, he knew that, but Richard could still do so much better. 

Damian, when Richard told him of his engagement, said as much. Richard just said, "No, I really can't." with a dreamy look in his eyes. Thinking of it still makes Damian feel sick. Father seemed to have similar feelings as Damian did, but he also thought that about Drake and Todd (and Cassandra, they _agreed_ no one was worthy of her either) whereas Damian knew the men they dated were very much the morons his siblings deserved. 

"Come of pretty bird for me?" West nagged. Damian didn't know what he was asking of Richard but he didn't like it. If he was forcing Richard to do something he did not wish to then Damian would have the proof he needed to get West away. Preferably in the speed force again. 

"Nuh." Said Richard. He didn't sound well. What did West do to him? Did he drug Richard? While they were all asleep, Richard vulnerable and Damian unable to protect him? How dare West! How dare he betray Richard's love! There were few Richard could be so open with and for someone, who Richard had loved for so long, to break his trust like this? It would destroy him. Damian had already seen what losing West would do to Richard. He wasn't eager to see that again. 

He opened their door, just a crack, not enough for them to notice anything, and saw West looming over Richard, his chin trapped between West's disgusting fingers, a small cup of thick purple liquid in his other hand. Richard's forehead was covered in sweat, his hair matted. He was breathing heavily and his nose was red. He seemed disoriented, but kept his eyes on West. West had his arm around Richard, trapping him on the bed, preying on him in his weakened state. 

Damian charged, tackling West to the floor. The purple liquid was splattered on the ground. Richard bolted up right and West got in a defensive position, seemingly out of instinct. Damian expected nothing less from a trained and experienced superhero (meta, bad enough Drake was dating one, why did Richard have to as well?) and was prepared. With a more forceful than necessary strike to a nerve, Damian had paralyzed West and felt immensely satisfied with himself. 

"Damian, what the f-why did you jump Wally?" Richard asked. Damian gave him a blank stare. Was he really so stupid as to not know that West had been harming him? Maybe Richard did not know that he was drugged.

"He was forcing some sort of drug or poison on you Richard. You must be dense to not have known." Richard looked confused for a moment and then burst out laughing. He doubled over, clutching his stomach. 

"This isn't funny!" Said West. 

"It kind of is," Richard wheezed. His laughter turned into a coughing fit and Damian could see West straining to get to Richard. Damian beat him to it and rubbed Richard's back as he had seen Father do when Todd got sick last Christmas. Richard calmed down, breathing heavily, looking tired. He laid back on the pillows and tugged Damian down with him. 

"Wally wasn't hurting me. He was trying to get me to take the most disgusting medicine I have ever had." Richard explained. That...made sense. 

"Tt. If you are unwell you-" Damian shuddered. "-should have taken the medicine like West told you to." 

"Yeah, thanks kid." Said West. 

"I still don't like you." 

"I never would have guessed." 

"Stop it you two." 

"We will if you take your medicine." (Damian would rather die again than tell anyone he and West spoke in sync.) Richard huffed and tried to glare but he was too tired to do even that. 

"Fine. Damian would you go get some Tylenol from the cabinet please?" 

"Of course Richard." Before he left, Damian leveled West with a sharp look and ran his thumb across his throat. (He had seen Todd make that gesture at Drake many times.) He hoped he conveyed his message- _try anything and you're dead_ -well enough and hopped off to do as he was asked. 

He heard the bed groan and West grunt as he flopped on the mattress. Likely, due to West's enhanced healing ability, Damian's paralyzing strike had worn off. Though the situation had been cleared up, Damian still didn't like them being alone together. Richard could get a bit...clingy at times, and West usually indulged him. (Those were the night's Richard made sure Damian would be patrolling in Gotham, but Damian was not as naive about relationships and intercourse as Richard liked to think.) 

He hurried back to Richard's bedroom to find him almost asleep, curled up on West's chest. West put a finger to his lips and Damian nodded, gently setting the medicine on the nightstand. He made to leave, but paused at the door. He wondered if his parents were ever like this. He knew they had been in love at some point, and with the way things were headed it seemed like they might be again. 

"Damian," West whispered. Whispered, not hissed. West has never hissed at him, had never been unkind to him even when Richard wasn't around. Maybe...maybe he wasn't as bad as Damian had thought. West waved a hand towards himself and Richard, and Damian did not hesitate to crawl into bed, laying on Richard's other side. It was purely to protect him, of course. No other reason. "You're a good kid, Damian." 


End file.
